Is she leaving?
by DentissChild
Summary: After 7x24 ["Run"] Prentiss/Morgan After the dance Derek and Emily take a walk in Rossi's backyard... R


_Thanks a lot to my beta _VesperLogan12_ for the big help with my English grammar!_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

_"Is she leaving?"_

The music was playing.

Distantly.

Distantly for them.

The couple had taken just few steps away from the rest of the people in Rossi's backyard, but in their minds, they were already miles away.

When they were sure that they couldn't be seen by the rest of the guests, their hands stretched out, searching for each other's. And then they continued their peaceful walking, hand in hand with their fingers intertwined.

Not a word needed to be spoken. However, Prentiss was the first to break the silence:

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, confused at her sudden statement. "What should you be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your time tonight."

"That's a lie. I had a great time, I'm still having a great time: I danced with my girlfriend, in front of everyone, don't forget that, and now I'm taking a romantic walk with her. I don't know how the night could be any more perfect..."

"But after wh..."

"Hey, Em!" He stopped on the path to face her, to prove to her that he was telling the truth. "Tonight is time to celebrate, celebrate love. Look at everyone, they are all staying with their significant other and that's what I wanna do too. We can talk about the other thing later, okay?"

Instead of replying, she leaned in to kiss him; a silent way to make him understand her agreement.

"So, have you ever thought about it? For real, I mean."

"Thought about...what?"

"Having something like this..."

"Between the two of us?"

"No, baby, I'm talking about the wedding," he said, half laughing. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"No, not really," the woman replied, not being able to help but think if his speech was leading somewhere.

"Could it be used to make you stay?"

"Derek..."

"I know. We just agreed not to talk about it..."

"Exactly, so don't talk about it," she quickly cut the topic.

"Why don't you simply reply?"

"Derek, are you trying to ruin this moment?" Emily asked, stopping in her steps and placing herself in front of him.

She didn't have any intention to mess up the night, that moment or even worst, their relationship. However, looking him in the eyes, she read all his desire to know the answer; it didn't matter if the response was positive or negative, he just needed to know. That's why she began to speak again:

"Baby, this is not the right reason. You should ask me because you love me..."

"I do love you, princess."

"So if you love me, you shouldn't propose just because you are afraid to lose me. I love you, and that's why the distance doesn't scare me. That's what you should feel too."

"What would be the right proposal?"

"I don't know, something special... Like a thousand white roses, music, candles, fireworks ready to explode, a pony...don't ask me about the pony, I just think it would be sweet..."

"You know what? You're right, this is not the right proposal for you," Derek admitted. "Can we just pretend that nothing happened? I don't wanna spend the rest of the night feeling nothing but embarrassment."

"Yeah, I'm good with that".

~ DENT!SS ~

The couple spent every possible moment of the next days together and everything got back to normality between them, as if nothing had happened. But mostly, as if she wasn't in close proximity to moving to Europe.

At least until when JJ came back from the honeymoon...

The three B.A.U. agents spent the day together and, after dinner, the idea was to spend the night at Prentiss'.

The women entered the apartment laughing, but the brunette's mood changed at the sight of what was waiting for her: the soft yellow of the walls that served as a contrast to the dark brown furniture, were barely visible in the room filled with flowers. White roses to be exact.

"Oh my goodness! These must be at least..." Penelope began to say when Emily interrupted her.

"One thousand!" she announced, while the shock on her face was turning into a smile.

"Not a thousand and one nor nine hundred ninety nine," Morgan spoke coming out from her bedroom.

While the two blondes were looking at each other, surprise painted on their faces, to know if the other knew what was going on, the African-American agent kept with his speech:

"You were right the other night, I was scared. Not because I don't trust you. I really do! But what I said was true, and I hope this proves you that. Come here..." he said taking her hand to lead her to the balcony, where he had set up a little table with two glasses and a bottle of Champagne. Candles surrounded the area and soft music played from his iPhone. "Do you like it? Oh! And I'm sorry for the pony, they didn't allow me to bring him in the condo."

"Derek, you didn't have to." she said. Her eyes were beginning to shimmer from all the emotion she was feeling.

"Yes, I did! I'll accept anything you decide, I just wanted to let you know that my question comes from my heart, and not from my mind."

"I knew that already, my answer was just a bad reaction because of the surprise..."

"Does it mean... Do you have a different answer for me now?"

"Try to ask it again..."

"Emily Denise Prentiss," he began to speak, kneeling. His hands were slightly trembling for the excitement while he was showing her the engagement ring "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

After hearing her words, he got up, wrapped his fiancée in a hug and had just begun to lower his lips to hers when their moment was ruined by Garcia, who very loudly said:

"What?"

"Wait," JJ interfered. "If you are... When did you start dating?"

"A few weeks after I came back."

"She came back to us...to me and I made sure that this was permanent. Speaking of which, are you still going to go to London now?"

"Derek, I have to..." she responded. His face fell at those words, he didn't even try to hide his disappointment. But what he heard after that surprised him more. "I've got to go, I've got to tell Easter that I can't take that job anymore 'cause I'm getting married," the woman told him, winking.

"I love you so much." he said with the brightest smile on his face.

"I love you too."

And so, yeah, at every end there's a new beginning. And in this case, a new beginning for their future family.

* * *

_Did you liked it?What do you think? Let me know it with a review! (;_


End file.
